Confusion
by ShhItsASecret
Summary: This story starts out as Hermione/Draco and Ron/Lavender but then will turn into Hermione/Ron, there's some Harry/Ginny also. I hope you guys like it, read and review please!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they're all J.K Rowling's  
  
A/N: I'm usually not a Draco/Hermione fan. which is why this story is going to end up being Ron/Hermione. I think they're really cute together it's just they're going to have a lot of complications along the way, complications naming that slut Lavender and Hermione doing the good-girl with bad-boy thing, but then it turns out good-girl-finds-out-bad-boy-is- jerk-and-falls-into-waiting-arms-of-good-boy thing, well read and review and I hope you enjoy. Remember! The more you review the more motivated I am to write more ;-)  
  
Chapter 1: Platform 9 ¾  
  
Hermione shook her head at the mess of open luggage, clothes, and books scattered in front of her. She was at platform 9 ¾ getting ready to board the train that would take her back to Hogwarts, unfortunately her trolley had had a broken wheel and didn't quite make it. She gave an exasperated sigh, and turned to Crookshanks who was curled up on one of her sweaters looking quite content.  
  
"Crookshanks!! Get up, we might be late!!"  
  
"Only you would consider herself late 20 minutes before a train departs" said a voice from behind Hermione as she stooped to gather her things.  
  
Hermione whirled around to face none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, blushing a little as she noticed a piece of lingerie laying near his foot. Her mother had bought it teary-eyed over the summer, while talking about her "little girl" growing up.  
  
"My, my Granger, I'd have said lacy black underthings were too risqué for your taste?" Draco said, now picking up said black panties and holding them up with an index finger.  
  
Hermione snatched them back furiously, stuffing them back in her luggage.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" she hissed, glancing up and noticing he was still there, looking at her with a strange expression.  
  
"Nothing you could give me mudblood" He responded, walking away just as Ron and Harry came up.  
  
Hermione shook her head, she hadn't told her friends but she had ran into Draco over the summer. His aunt had taken him and his mother there in hopes to distract her a little from the fact that her husband was in jail. Hermione couldn't believe why a woman like Narcissa Malfoy could be so upset, she seemed like a nice, respectable woman, and Hermione wondered how she had ended up with scum like Lucius. Speaking of, she had forgotten to ask Draco how his mum was. She and Draco had actually hit it off quite well, a few late nights up by the pool talking and such, and Hermione had discovered that Draco wasn't the cruel, heartless snot that they all took him to be. He of course was upset when his father was in jail, he respected and looked up to him, but that was before he learned he was a death eater. Of course, all of this was away from the pressure, and house-rivalry of Hogwarts, and now they were most-likely to go back to hating each other.  
  
"Oi, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Ron, Harry!"  
  
"Hey Hermione, we saw Draco walking away. he wasn't bothering you was he?" Harry asked, concerned.  
  
"No, not really any more than usual" She replied, struggling to lift her trunk back on the cart.  
  
"Good, cuz if he was." Ron growled threateningly as he took the trunk from her.  
  
"So, how have you guys been this summer? I'm sorry I couldn't come to the Burrow, my parents and I were vacationing in Las Vegas."  
  
"Las Vegas?" Ron asked, frowning.  
  
"Yeah. I guess you wouldn't have heard of it, gambling is more of a muggle thing."  
  
".gambling?"  
  
Hermione sighed and started explaining the basics of gambling, as the three boarded the train.  
  
Sometime later..  
  
"So then they trade the chips for real money?? Do they lose any money from the exchange rate or anything?" Ron asked still looking slightly confused.  
  
"Exchange rate?!" Harry and Hermione asked in unison.  
  
"Well yeah." Ron said turning slightly red "Different currencies right? The chips, and the muggle money?"  
  
Harry grinned and shook his head, as Hermione tried to explain it to Ron. As he did, he caught eyes with Ginny, she gave a cool smile. He felt a strange flutter in his chest as he smiled back. Apparently he had been sitting there grinning at her for too long though, because 5 minutes later Ginny's smile had turned a little nervous, and Ron and Hermione had finally stopped talking and were now staring at their best friend, wondering if he was ok.  
  
"You ok mate?" Ron asked.  
  
"What.? Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine" Harry said finally breaking his stare.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry, then, Ginny, then back at Harry again with a knowing grin.  
  
"So anyway, Hermione, you must've been dead-bored in Las Vegan"  
  
"Las Vegas Ron, and no I wasn't really there are other things to do there." Hermione said, hesitating a little at the end. She was still not sure whether or not to mention the fact that she had ran into Draco there. She decided against it since Ron wouldn't understand.  
  
"Have you gotten your dress robes for the ball yet Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No, I'll probably get them on our next Hogsmeade visit"  
  
Much to the boys dismay, dress robes were once again on the list of things to get for school, and the reason was there would be a Winter Ball at Hogwarts.  
  
"Odd times to be having a ball, don't you think Harry?" Ron asked, taking a bite of a chocolate frog.  
  
"Well, I heard it's a thing to raise spirits and all. Everyone's so paranoid about you-know-who's return" Ginny said.  
  
"Everyone should be worried" Harry hissed, his face twisting into a scowl.  
  
Ginny gasped, startled. The four sat in an awkward silence, until Hermione finally said  
  
"We're here"  
  
A/N: Well, that's it for the 1st chapter, I hope you all like it I know it was kind of awkward, but remember, the more reviews I get the faster I'll post the next one! .If you guys want a next one that is. 


End file.
